The Misconception
by Dante 101
Summary: Shinji is listening to something, what could it be? He finds out the hard way. No pairings by the way.


**Everyone loves misconceptions. Well, here it is! Enjoy**

* * *

Shinji Hirako was just walking in the hallways of the Vizard hideout minding his own business.

He was bored out of his mind, there was absolutely nothing to do these days, training was out of the question for him and reading sucks in his opinion. He didn't understand how the others can just sit there and not take as bad he was.

The only thing to do was to simply sit and watch Hiyori train Ichigo and sadly, the poor boy was not doing so well, no matter how hard he tried. He had only managed to increase his time limit to seven seconds now but even that wasn't good enough for him.

Shinji would do anything for a bit of humor, if only to kill his boredom.

_Flashback... _

_Shinji was sitting on one of the sofas, a bored expression on his face as he flipped the channels on the TV, but there was nothing good on._

_Just then Hiyori walked into the room, took the remote from Shinji, pushed him off the couch and flopped on the couch._

"_Gah! Hiyori, what the hell?" demanded Shinji at the hot-tempered Vizard._

_She didn't say anything to him as she merely flipped the channels. This surprised Shinji. She usually told him to piss off or smack him in the face with one of her sandals. No, something was off about her._

_Then Hiyori withdrew a chocolate bar from her pocket. Shinji's eyes wided, it was a heresy's chocolate bar, his favorite type._

_She opened the wrapper and was about to take a bite, she looked at Shinji who was staring at the chocolate bar. She threw it on the floor. Instantly, Shinji dived for the bar but his face made contact with Hiyori's sandal and she didn't even draw it! Shinji went out like a baseball immediately, leaving his body to be a heap. _

_Hiyori then placed her legs on Shinji's unconscious body. "Ahh." She said in content as she continued flipping the channels, not knowing that Shinji's nose was bleeding._

_End of flashback…_

Shinji groaned at that memory. Well he woke up a few hours later and found out that he missed dinner and nobody had even bothered to wake him up due to the fact that Hiyori told everybody else that Shinji wasn't hungry. After that incident, Shinji silently swore that one day that he would get his revenge on the pig tailed blond.

Shinji was just passing by Mashiro's room when he heard something coming from inside. Frowning, Shinji thought he heard a moan coming from her room. He leaned forward and pressed his ear against the door.

The moan came again and this time Shinji realized that it was Mashiro moaning. Why the hell was she moaning? He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a familiar voice, one that Shinji recognized all too well.

"Enjoying it are we?" 'That voice belonged to Ichigo.' Shinji thought, but what the hell was he doing in Mashiro's room with her.

"Ooh yeah berry boy, I love it." That was Mashiro's voice.

'Love what?' thought Shinji.

"Can you go a little lower than before?" she asked.

'Lower?' thought Shinji. 'Just what were those two were doing in there?'

'Sure.' Answered Ichigo and Shinji heard Mashiro moan louder than before. "Ooh! That's it!" she said loudly.

Shinji listened more intently now. A horrible thought started to appear in his brain. Could they… but no, it couldn't be.

"Now it your turn berry boy!" declared Mashiro.

"Are you sure you can to this right?" Ichigo sounded a little nervous.

"Yep!" said Mashiro cheerfully. "Time to switch positions berry boy!"

'Positions!?' thought Shinji. Now it was making sense and the thought presented itself in his head, but there was no way… his thoughts were cut off as Ichigo moaned.

"Like it?" Asked Mashiro and although you couldn't see it, it was clear she had a delighted look on her face.

"Yeah, that felt pretty good." Admitted Ichigo. "Continue."

"Will do!" All that could be heard now was Ichigo's moans of pleasure? Shinji's mouth was wide open, he then felt himself unusual. 'No way!' he whispered, he shook his head. They couldn't be doing it.

Ichigo's moans were getting louder: "Come on Mashiro, is this the best you got?"

"Oh don't worry berry boy." She answered him. "I'm going for it." Then the moans continued.

Shinji was however, shocked beyond words. They were actually doing it! Also of its own accord, Shinji's hand was slowly turning the doorknob.

"Oh! Oh! Mashiro!" cried Ichigo and Shinji knew what this meant. Then his hand turned the doorknob and opened the door making Shinji fall frontwards into the room, but that was not before he closed his eyes, he probably didn't want to see the two in their current state and he waited silently for the two to scream at him and kick him out.

But for some reason, it didn't come.

"Shinji?" Mashiro's voice said, filled with curiosity.

"Ah, you probably were wondering what I was doing outside your door. Well I was just walking by and I heard you two doing it and I couldn't resist listening in on it! Please don't kill me!" Cried Shinji as he held out his hands in front of him for protection, he still had his eyes closed.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ichigo.

Shinji opened his eyes and saw Ichigo lying on his stomach on Mashiro's bed and Mashiro was sitting next to him, her hands on his back. Both of them had confused expressions on their faces.

What shocked Shinji was that the two had their clothes on.

"Shinji what're your talking about?" asked Mashiro, a frown on her face.

"How did you do that?' whispered Hirako, his voice totally shocked.

"Do what?" asked Ichigo.

"Put your clothes back on so fast!?" Shinji cried.

"We never took off our clothes." Mashiro said, her frown still on her face. "Anyway do you want to join us?"

Shinji's face paled and whispered, "J-join… you guys…. w-w-w-why?"

"What's wrong? You don't wanna join?" asked Ichigo.

"NO! NEVER! YOU WILL NEVER GET ME!" shouted Shinji.

Mashiro looked at Shinji with a curious look in her eyes. "What's up with you Shinji?" she asked, her voice laced with worry.

"What wrong with me? What's wrong with you two?!" demanded Shinji.

"What're you talking about?" said Ichigo, totally unfazed by Shinji's strange behavior.

"You guys were having sex!" cried Shinji, pointing a finger at the two accusingly.

Ichigo and Mashiro looked surprised. "No we weren't!" the two said in unison.

Shinji had a pissed expression on his face now. "Liars!' he cried. "You two were having sex and I know it, you guys were totally moaning.

"Well yeah but it wasn't from sex." Said Mashiro.

"Oh, then what was it then!?" demanded Shinji in a high sarcastic voice.

"Me and berry boy were giving each other massages." Said Mashiro. "And seriously, berry boy is really good at this."

"So are you Mashiro." Said Ichigo.

Mashiro cheeks turned pink. "Thank you berry boy." She whispered to him in a small voice.

Shinji's triumphant face fell and his eyebrow twitched. "So it wasn't sex at all?" he said finally in a calm voice. "It was just massages right?"

"Yeah." Said Ichigo. "So you wanna join or not?"

Shinji stared then he screamed and he ran out of the room, shutting the door on his way and ran as far away as he can screaming.

Ichigo and Mashiro looked dumbfounded. Mashiro then looked at Ichigo. "So that's a no right?"

"Yep." Said Ichigo. "How can you even put up with that guy?"

"Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Maybe I don't wanna know after all."

"Well." Sighed Mashiro. "Let's get back to it berry boy." She laid down on the bed on her stomach.

"Sure." Agreed Ichigo.


End file.
